


Gender Bender

by jashykins



Category: Animorphs - Katherine A. Applegate
Genre: Erotica, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 17:23:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3496589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jashykins/pseuds/jashykins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ti and Norpo come over to Marco's for yet another visit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gender Bender

**Author's Note:**

> This is based partially on a roleplay I'm doing. I don't roleplay sex, but I will write erotica so...yeah...
> 
> In the roleplay Tobias performed a Frolis maneuver to get an adult body and that body ended up being Mark Ruffalo.
> 
> The roleplay can be found on my tumblr tobiasthenothlit.
> 
> Oh, and this takes place three years after the war so it's not underage.
> 
> Thank you, Tray, for being my best/worst enabler.

Marco and I were playing chess as we waited for Ti/Norpo. Yeah, I know it’s a science fiction cliché but that’s what we were doing. Guess Marco was trying to appear sophisticated. It was probably his cockiness that made me able to beat him so easily.  
  
“You know, if you just concentrated enough you could get somewhere.” I told him and rolled my eyes.  
  
“Yeah, yeah. So how long have you been in Ruffalo morph?” He asked.  
  
“Five minutes. I was a hawk when I first kicked your ass.”  
  
Marco sighed and jumped up when Ti/Norpo came in. I admit that I thought Ti was looking sexier than normal. She wore a tank top with a short skirt. Looking up it I could tell she wasn’t wearing any underwear and I was a little saddened that I wouldn’t be fucking her today.  
  
“So let’s get this started.” Marco said, grinning.  
  
I don’t think he had forgotten his first encounter with Norpo. How Norpo had fucked him while inside my head and I was allowed some control.  
  
I walked over to Ti and was about to get Norpo from her when she said, “You know, maybe I could watch this time?”  
  
That drove me over the edge and I started to rub the inside of her thigh. Her breathing increased and I started fingering her. As I felt her moist pussy, I started to kiss her neck.  
  
“Too…iii…” Ti moaned and ran her hand through my hair. “Oooh…”  
  
“Tobias…” I heard Marco say and turned to him.  
  
“Ac…iii…eee…” She moaned and I felt her start to shiver, a sign she was about to come.  
  
I removed my finger after she came and walked to Marco. He looked at me, confused, but started to suck my finger.  
  
“Taste her.” I said and ran my fingers through my boyfriend’s hair. “Do you want to taste like her?”  
  
Marco looked at me and kissed me. He kissed my mouth and my neck before walking over to her. Ti held out her hand, though I think Norpo was in control by how nervously her hand was shaking, and he acquired her.  
  
Once that was done I walked over to her. We started kissing again and I took off her top. As soon as I took of her bra I started sucking one of her breasts. Using my tongue to play with her nipple. She grabbed my back and I felt her nails cut into me.  
  
I started moaning, especially when Marco started fucking me from behind. I turned my head so that he could kiss my mouth as Ti/Norpo kissed my neck. We all came as one and then I looked at Marco and he started to morph.  
  
I exited Ti and walked to Marco. When he was done morphing, I kissed each of his breasts and walked away. It was eerie seeing Marco with all of Ti’s features. And it was also erotic in some strange way. I looked at Ti/Norpo and she looked nervous and then looked more than confident.  
  
Ti must have taken control.  
  
“Lay down.” She told Marco and he lay on the floor.  
  
Maybe because he was feeling himself aroused in his vagina, an organ he usually never fucked with before as he usually just fucked as himself, was the reason he obeyed her. Ti walked over to Marco as the boy lay down quickly. She knelt down in front of him and started sucking on his breasts.  
  
“Ooh…To…Ti…” Marco moaned, running his hands through her hair.  
  
“I haven’t even gotten started yet.” She said with a grin and rubbed the inside of his thighs.  
  
He tilted his head back as he gasped. Ti then started to kiss where she had been rubbing before. My cock hardened as Marco started moaning louder and louder. He then started yelling out when Ti finally started eating him out.  
  
My mouth was on his and we kissed as his hands dug into Ti’s back. As he arched his back I grabbed his breast, squeezing it until I felt him start to shiver.  
  
“Stop, Ti or Norpo or whoever is in control,” I hissed and Ti lifted her head to look at me, a wide grin on her face. “I want to be in him when he comes. The first time at least.”  
  
She quickly got up and allowed me enough room to enter him. I stood over him for a second and his hands went on my hips, his face seeming to beg me not to wait even a moment longer. I slowly entered him, loving the feeling of his pain of having to wait.  
  
“Please…” Marco moaned. “I…lov…”  
  
I entered him and started thrusting in and out. My mouth went to his breasts, neck, and mouth. My tongue playing with his nipples. My teeth leaving small marks on his neck. Him yelling out the entire time.  
  
I started kissing him on the mouth as I started to feel him about to come. We yelled into each other’s mouth and I felt him come. When I thought I was done, Ti started kissing my neck and I started to moan. I stopped kissing Marco and tried to find her mouth, but she wouldn’t stop kissing my neck.  
  
“Please…I…I…” I moaned and then I felt Marco start to thrust beneath me.  
  
I grinned, he didn’t want the spotlight to be taken off of him.  
  
I started fingering Ti again and she started running her hands up and down my chest. In a few moments we had all come. I exited Marco who then demorphed.  
  
Marco and I cuddled together, his head resting on my chest. I could tell Norpo was now in control as he lay a foot away and looked nervously at Marco.  
  
I smiled.


End file.
